


Berries

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are sweeter than berries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for technosage's porn-paragraph-a-thon on Livejournal, December 2007, for the prompt 'River/Simon; kisses'.

'Simon, look!' River holds out a bowl for his inspection, crimson fruit bright against the white glaze.

'Raspberries?' Simon feels his face light up. They haven't had raspberries since... he doesn't even know when.

'Zoe says you laid the plans, you get the fruits.' She crams two fruits at once into her mouth, juice staining her lips red.

Simon puzzles at her words for a minute before he remembers Mal saying that they were planning to trade some of the meds they'd lifted on their last heist. He'd been sceptical about pulling the same trick they had on Ariel, but he knew the hospital on Firenze, and he'd felt he owed Mal something.

'Eat,' River says. The next thing he knows, she's pressing a raspberry to his lips, holding it between her own.

'River,' he says helplessly, and she purses her lips in a kiss, crushing the berry. Juice drips down and he licks out his tongue in reflex, tasting raspberry and sweetness and trying not to think about the texture of his sister's lips underneath.

River sucks the fruit back into her own mouth, sucking on his tongue with it, and then laughs delightedly.

'Sweet,' she says, and presses up against him, breasts small and firm against his chest.

'River,' he says again, and she takes his lip between her teeth, pinprick pressure before she kisses him for real. One hand slips around his waist, cool fingers sliding under his waistband, and Simon's lost.

He kisses his sister back, lets himself feel the heat of tongue and lips while he presses her against him, and tells himself again that this will be the last time.


End file.
